todo esta en tu mente
by Popy16
Summary: Kagome es una chica fuerte que se enfrenta a todo en el Sengoku pero su peor pesadilla se hace realidad cuando debe ir al... psicólogo.
1. La terapia

**Todo esta en tu mente.-**

La terapia.

-Y con eso… ¿cómo se siente?-Kagome bufó.

¿Es que no le alcanzaban todas las preocupaciones que tenía como para también tener que soportar esta tortura? Casi deseo que, incluso estando en su época, Naraku entrara por la ventana y la raptara, (O le comiera el cerebro a éste tipo, en su defecto)

Bueno para los que no entienden lo que esta pasando esto comenzó más o menos así…

_Flash back_

_-¡Estoy en casa!-gritó la joven de cabello azabache._

_-Hija, pero que gusto verte.-dijo su madre saliendo de la cocina para abrazarla._

_-Hermana, ¿vino el orejas de perro contigo?_

_-Souta, pero que maleducado eres, ¡ES QUE NO TE BASTA CON MI PRESENCIA! ¡PARA QUE QUIERES VER A ESE IDIOTA, MALAGRADECIDO DE INUYASHA!_

_-Her… Hermana…-dijo asustado su pequeño hermano._

_Kagome lo ignoró y se dirigió al comedor a saludar a su abuelo._

_-Hola, Kagome.-contestó éste.-em… yo ya me iba…._

_-¿Qué? pero si acabo de llegar._

_-Lo sé pero tengo que… que… ¡QUE IR A UN LUGAR!_

_Kagome vio extrañada como su abuelo salía como huyendo de una oleada de youkais._

_Esperen, esperen, ¿ella dijo "huyendo"?_

_Miró a su hermano que se acercaba sigilosamente a las escaleras para ir a la seguridad de su habitación, congelándose en el lugar cuando Kagome lo miró. Luego observó a su madre, estaba muy quieta y esa sonrisa que ponía…. Solo faltaba que dijera…_

_-Voy a preparar un poco de té._

_¡AHÍ ESTA! ¡LO DIJO! Algo andaba muy mal por aquí._

_-Mamá…_

_La Sra. Higurashi suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a hablar…_

_-Yo no estoy loca para ir a un psiquiatra.-habló la joven enojada cuando su madre dejó de excusarse._

_-Lo sé, hija, pero es que tu abuelo dijo que tenías todas estas enfermedades y la escuela cree que puede que sea algo psicologico…_

_-¿Creen que estoy loca por faltar algunas pocas veces a la escuela?_

_-¿Unas pocas veces?_

_-Bueno, de acuerdo, un poco más que eso, pero no, escúchame bien, no lo haré, Kagome Higurashi no esta loca y no irá a ningún loquero._

_Fin del flash back._

Y así terminé aquí…

Me arrastraron a venir aquí, fue completamente en contra de mi voluntad….

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en el suicidio?-preguntó el doctor con su tablilla en mano.

_-Si justo ahora-_quiso decir, pero en cambió contestó.-No.

-¿Tienes problemas familiares de algún tipo?

-Nop.

-Pero aquí dice que su padre no vive contigo.

-Mi padre murió cuando era pequeña, ya superé eso.

-¿Segura? Eso es algo duro de superar uno solo, a veces se necesita ayuda especial.

_Especial… _Kagose me erizó ante esa palabra. ¡Kami! Solo faltaba que le pusieran un chaleco de fuerza.

-Segura.-dijo firme.

-De acuerdo…. ¿Qué hay de tus relaciones afectivas? Amigos, chicos…

-Tengo muchos amigos.-dijo orgullosa para ver si la dejaba irse ya.

-Háblame de ellos.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga?

-Lo que tu quieras.

-Bueno… mi mejor amiga se llama Sango, ella es una chica genial, es como una hermana para mi, estoy segura de que ella siente lo mismo.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Em… Ella, pues… estaba discutiendo con otro de mis amigos…

_Flash back_

_-¡Inuyasha, estoy aquí para exterminarte!_

_Fin del flash back._

-…y em… ahí nos conocimos.

-Bien, cuéntame de otro.

-Bueno, también esta Shippo, pero ese es más como mi bebé, es pequeño. Lo conocí cuando… su papá murió.

-Oh, pobre chico, ¿y ahora vive con su madre?

-Sí.-_yo soy su madre ahora._-así que técnicamente no estaba mintiendo.-Luego esta Miroku. Él esta enamorado de mi amiga Sango, es muy inteligente y mujeriego. Lo conocí cuando mi amigo Inuyasha y yo estábamos… em…. Buscando… mi collar, ¡Si, mi collar! Él lo encontró y amablemente me lo devolvió.

_Luego de atacar a Inuyasha, montarse en mi bici conmigo, me lo robara, huyera, y intentara absorber a Inuyasha con el agujero negro de su mano._

_-_Bien ¿y que hay de ese chico, Inuyasha?

-Bueno él es… más que mi mejor amigo, aunque suelo pelearme con él más que con nadie. Cuando nos conocimos él me odiaba porque le recordaba a su ex novia, Kikyo, la cual él creía que lo había traicionado pero todo fue una cruel trampa para separarlos.

-¿Y ahora ellos están juntos?

-Sí… bueno, no… bueno, no lo sé, creo. Él jamás dejó de amarla.

-Y con eso… ¿cómo se siente?-Kagome bufó.

¿Es que este hombre esta de broma?

-¿Es broma?-el hombre la miró seriamente.-Mal, así me siento. Endemoniadamente triste y poca cosa.

-¿Estas enamorada de Inuyasha?

-em… yo…

-¿Él lo sabe?

-Pues…

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

-Espere, todavía no contestó la primera.

-¿Y bien?

-¡Kagome, ¿porqué demonios no volviste ayer como prometiste?

-¡¿Quién es usted?-gritó alterado el psicólogo.

-¡¿Nos dejas por este tipejo, Kagome?

-¿Lo conoce?

-Yo…

-¡Kagome!

-Es… Inuyasha…

-Oh, qué interesante, bien, ahora que estas aquí tendremos una sesión doble.

-¿Una qué?-preguntó Inuyasha con cara inocente.

-Oh, no.-_y cuando pensaba que esto no se podía poner peor._

DEJEN COMENTARIOS SI QUIEREN QUE LA CONTINÚE.

SALUDOS DESDE URUGUAY. :)


	2. momentos importantes

**Todo esta en tu mente.-**

Momentos importantes

-Bueno, Inuyasha, que amable de tu parte a acceder a acompañarnos hoy.-dijo el doctor.

-Sí, Inuyasha, gracias.-agregó Kagome.

Inuyasha bufó

-Claro, no hay de que…

_Flash back_

_-Por favor, siéntese.-dijo el hombre._

_-Khe, yo no me pienso quedar aquí, y me voy a llevar a Kagome._

_-NO, Inuyasha, yo me quedó aquí y si quieres que luego te acompañe al templo, tú también te quedas.-dijo Kagome entre dientes._

_-¡Ja! Yo no tengo porque estar aquí, el viejo ya me explicó que es esto y déjame decirte que yo ¡no estoy loco y no necesito ayuda de ningún tipo! _

_-¡¿Insinúas que yo si?_

_-Fhe, pues si ya sabes para que preguntas._

_Kagome resistió el impulso de saltar sobre él y golpearlo._

_-Inuyasha,-habló con una voz peligrosamente suave.-por favor, __siéntate _

_Plaf._

_-Oh, que bueno que haya decidido quedarse, joven, pero no se quede allí en el piso acostado, siéntese en el sillón junto a Kagome, por favor._

_Fin del flash back._

-Bueno, comiencen contándome sobre su relación. Kagome empiece usted.

-Bueno, em…, somos buenos amigos.-dijo nerviosa.

¿Por qué este sujeto le hacia esto? ¡Ella ya le había explicado las cosas!

-Bien, ¿y qué hay de ti, Inuyasha?

-Yo…-dijo tamborileando sus dedos sobre su rodilla en un gesto claro de nerviosismo.-Ella… también es mi amiga.

¿Por qué este sujeto le hacia esto? Él no hablaba nunca de este tipo de cosas ¡y este tipo se lo preguntaba frente a la misma Kagome!

-Bien, y como amigos que son imagino que habrán de tener muchas anécdotas, ¿no?

Los chicos se miraron un minuto, como recordando en los ojos del otro todo lo que vivieron.

-Sí.-dijeron al unísono.

-Bueno, adelante.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ambos saliendo del trance.

-Quiero que cada uno cuente la aventura más importante que tuvieron juntos. Inuyasha, ahora te toca a ti ser el primero.

El oji-dorado miró a su compañera, si definitivamente sabía cuando fue ese momento.

-Fue, en la primera noche de luna nueva que pasamos juntos.-dijo encarando al psicólogo.

-¿Y que pasó en esa noche?

-Ella descubrió mi mayor secreto.

-¿Lo descubrió? ¿Tú no se lo dijiste?

-No, yo… aún no confiaba en ella.-dijo mirándola de reojo.

Kagome permanecía muy quieta en su lugar escuchando todo con atención.

-¿Y cual era ese secreto tan importante?

-¡Ja! Ni crea que se lo diré.

-De acuerdo, no tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres…

…-No quiero.-dijo firme.

-Bien. Pero dime ¿Por qué te gustó esa aventura en particular? ¿Ese secreto es tan importante para ti?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Y lo importante de esto es que ella no me trato diferente luego de saberlo, ella me cuido como lo había hecho mi madre en vida y lo más importante es que no se lo dijo a nadie; por eso sé que puedo confiar en ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio luego de tan determinado comentario, en el que Inuyasha pudo sentir el olor de la sal de las lagrimas de Kagome, pero algo le dijo que no era malo.

-Muy bien, eso es muy bueno, gracias por compartirlo.

-Fhe.-dijo arrogante tras haber meditado el significado de sus palabras.

Kagome sabía que cuando actuaba así significaba que estaba avergonzado, por lo que se sintió con más fuerzas para confesar su momento especial con Inuyasha.

-Creo…-negó con la cabeza.-estoy segura, que el mejor momento que viví con Inuyasha fue cuando poco hacia que nos conocimos, él y yo tuvimos que enfrentarnos contra su hermano por la herencia que le había dejado su padre a Inuyasha y que su hermano quería.

-¿Y porque fue ese tu momento preferido?

Miró a Inuyasha quien la observaba como ella a él anteriormente.

-Porque fue a partir de allí que supe que podía confiarle mi vida a el chico que decía no soportarme.-concluyó sonriendo.

-Impresionante, aunque la vida es algo muy valioso.

-Yo no le fallaré.-gruño Inuyasha, esas palabras habían sido un golpe directo a su orgullo.

¿Acaso creía que no podría cuidarla? Fhe, humano estúpido.

-Esta bien, Inuyasha, solo he dado mi opinión.

-Fhe.

-De acuerdo ahora quiero que digan su peor momento juntos.

¿Este hombre buscaba que Kagome lo matara? ¡¿Es que no sabía lo sensible que podía ser? De seguro elegiría uno de esos momento en lo que casi destruye una aldea probando el viento cortante, o cuando no la dejaba ir a casa y quiso sellar el pozo con una roca, o la infinidad de veces en que molesto a Shippo.

Shippo… ese pequeño monstruo era el que siempre lo molestaba y Kagome ¡Claro! Ella le cree todo al zorito. Khe.

-Kagome, tú primero.

-Prefiero no hacerlo.-dijo bajito.

Inuyasha conocía esa voz, era cuando Kagome estaba triste y avergonzada pero ¿Por qué?

-Vamos, Kagome, suelta todo lo que tienes dentro sofocándote.

-Yo…

-Khe, dilo ya, Kagome.-dijo impaciente, pero ambos sabían lo que aquello significaba, era como una clave entre ellos, era un _no importa lo que sea, quiero saberlo._

-Fue cuando él quiso separarme de su lado, pensando que así estaría mejor.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué hay de ti, Inuyasha?

-Em…-dijo saliendo del trance que le habían creado las palabras de Kagome.-Ah! ¡Fue cuando el lobo sarnoso se la llevó y ella luego se puso de su lado!

-¿Lobo sarnoso?

-¡Pero eso era porque estaba herido, Inuyasha!

-¿herido de qué, señorita?

-Fhe, ¡eso no importaba! ¡Él tenía la culpa por raptarte y hacerte pasar un mal rato!

-¿raptarla?

-¡Ay, Inuyasha tu no entiendes nada! Ya te dije que él no es una mala persona.

-¡Ja! Lo que pasa es que te enamoraste de todas esas cosas que te dijo.

-¡Yo no…!

-¡BASTA!-gritó el psicólogo, harto de este par de locos.-Esta claro que lo que ustedes tienen no se puede tratar en una única sesión, por lo que en la próxima cita hablaremos sobre sus infancias. Por hoy es todo, ya se pueden ir.

Kagome se levantó con el seño fruncido, aun seguía molesta con Inuyasha, y si todavía no lo había sentado era porque se vería sospechoso si hacia algo así de nuevo. Inuyasha, por su parte, no se contuvo de bufar la mayor cantidad de veces que le fue posible, haciendo notar su desagrado por la situación. Una vez al otro lado de la puerta Inuyasha sintió dos cosas, la primera era como el doctor de locos de hace rato decía algo de endemoniados niños del infierno, y que como le gustaría sedarlos para que se callaran de una buena vez y como le dolía la cabeza de los gritos de desquiciados que pegaban y sus horribles voces chillonas.

_Sí, sí, la vida no es justa dímelo a mi._

Y lo segundo, en como iba hacer para escapar antes de la próxima sesión, porque él no podía hablar de su infancia sin llorar. Y como que era un hombre que él no iba a llorar frente a Kagome y menos frente a ese sujeto raro y quejón.

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL 2DO CAP. GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS A ELLOS LO CONTINUÉ COMO PROMETÍ BIEN RAPIDITO, EL PRÓXIMO CAP SERÁ "Cuando era niño…" Y LO SUBIRÉ CUANDO TENGA 12 COMENTARIOS :) SALUDOS, DESDE URUGUAY!


	3. Cuando era niño

**Todo esta en tu mente.-**

Cuando era niño…

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-QUE SÍ.

-¡NO! Ya no me importa si vienes conmigo o no al Sengoku, ¡yo no voy a ir a hablar de nuevo con ese sujeto!

-Pues es una pena, Inuyasha, porque él no espera en…-Kagome miró su reloj.-¡Diez minutos!

-Khe, pues a mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que hagas, pero yo me voy.

Inuyasha esta saliendo de la habitación por la ventana cuando…

-¡Siéntate!

Plaf.

-Necesito que me acompañes tanto como tú me necesitas para buscar los fragmentos.-le gritó desde la ventana al chico semiinconsciente que se encontraba debajo.

-Khe, pues no te creas que eres la única que puede ayudarme.

.

.

.

El cerebro de Inuyasha dio un clic.

-Kagome yo no quise decir…

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Eres un completo imbécil! Siéntate. ¡No quiero volver a verte! Siéntate.

-Ka- Kagome…-dijo levantando una mano temblorosa desde el suelo.

-Siéntate. Ya no me interesa lo que hagas, ¡me voy!

Kagome bajó las escaleras del templo Higurashi y comenzó a correr.

_Demonios, sin ir en la espalda de Inuyasha tendré que correr para llegar a tiempo. Ese maldito insensible, diciendo que soy reemplazable como si fuera un trapo viejo… es un tonto…_

Una lagrima escapa de su ojo derecho pero se obliga a detenerse, no puede llegar a terapia con los ojos rojos y esperar que la diagnostiquen como "cuerda".

Mientras tanto a unos edificios por encima…

_Genial, ahora no esta solamente enfadada sino que también esta llorando… ¡¿Pero es que nunca me va a lograr entender? Yo no quise decir… eso. ¿Entonces que quise decir? Khe, yo solo aclaré un punto, además si yo me hubiese querido ir con Kikyo lo hubiese hecho hace tiempo, ¿Qué me lo impediría? Bueno, quizá en un primer tiempo Kikyo no me quería cerca, pero hace rato que las cosas cambiaron._

_Tonta… ¿Qué no entiende que la necesito?_

-Hola, señorita Higurashi, a llegado justo a tiempo, pero dígame ¿se encuentra usted bien?

-Sí.-dice la azabache media inclinada, con las manos en sus rodillas flexionadas y respirando con dificultad.

-¿Le gustaría un poco de agua?

-No, estoy bien, comencemos.

-Pero aun no llega Inuyasha.

-Oh, bueno él no…

-Khe, comencemos.

Kagome se giró sorprendida al notar que su hanyou estaba dispuesto a entrar… bueno el hanyou de Kikyo… ¡Pero eso no importaba! Él se estaba disculpando por lo de antes… bueno en su muda manera de pedir perdón.

-Bueno, empecemos.-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa mientras que por dentro se preguntaba como demonios ese chico había aparecido de la nada.

Los chicos tomaron sus lugares y el médico su planilla.

-Bien,-se aclaró la garganta.-hoy hablaremos de sus infancias. Las damas primero.

Kagome hizo una mueca de disgusto, quizá debería haber tomado la opción de Inuyasha de escapar al Sengoku y mandar el resto al demonio.

-Mi infancia fue tranquila, supongo. Mi madre siempre me cuidaba y consentía, tenia muchos amigos en la escuela, siempre jugaba a los bebes con Souta, mi abuelo me contaba historias para dormir, esas cosas.

Inuyasha bufó, que fácil era la vida para los que tenían la sangre pura.

-Pero ¿Qué hay sobre tu padre?

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos. Jamás había pensado en Kagome con un papá, pero obviamente debió de haber tenido uno.

-Bueno él murió en un accidente de autos cuando mamá estaba embarazada de Souta, yo tenía cinco. No fue una etapa agradable pero ya pasó.

-¿Crees que su muerte te halla afectado de alguna forma?

Dos miradas se clavaron en las del psicólogo. Inuyasha tenía una mirada asesina y Kagome una incrédula y asqueada.

-¡¿Cómo no le va a afectar?-rugió Inuyasha sobre las palabras "¡Por supuesto que sí!" de la chica.

-Oh, lo siento, creo que me he expresado mal, yo me refería a, por ejemplo, que busques en los chicos con los que te relacionas rasgos de tu padre.

La azabache clavó su mirada en el hanyou quien se volvió a mirarla.

_¿Qué si busco en Inuyasha a mi padre? Pues…_

_Flash back._

_-¡Papá, papá, mírame! ¡Estoy volando muy alto!-dijo una pequeña que se mecía en una hamaca meciendo sus piernas para tomar más altura._

_-Woo, Kagome, ten cuidado porque podrías llegar al espacio._

_La pequeña rió._

_-Entonces tendré que hacer un salto mortal.-declaró la niña. _

_Y antes que su padre pudiese hacer o decir nada, Kagome saltó de la hamaca en movimiento, justo cuando esta se encontraba en la sima. La pequeña no pudo permanecer de pie y calló estrepitosamente al suelo, raspando sus rodillas, las palmas de sus manos y su mentón. El golpe fue duro y Kagome empezó a llorar. Su padre preocupado se sentó con las __piernas cruzadas en el suelo __y tomó en brazos a su niña, consolándola y midiendo el daño. _

_-Ay, mi __pequeña tontita__, __¿Qué no viste que estabas muy alto?__Entiende__, no eres la mujer maravilla, __eres una humana__, ya no lo hagas, ¿sí?_

_Fin del Flash back._

Kagome se lanzó llorando en brazos de Inuyasha en una forma muy melodramática para aquellos que no saben lo sensible que es la chica.

-Papá, papá.-repetía entre sollozos.

A Inuyasha le hervía la sangre, ¡¿este tipo estaba haciendo sufrir a Kagome?

-Bueno, tranquila, toma un pañuelo.-señalo la caja sobre la mesita entre ellos.-Así, muy bien, ¿estas mejor?-Kagome asintió-Muy bien, buena chica, ¿te parece si continuamos con Inuyasha?-Kagome asintió nuevamente.-Bien, Inuyasha, tu turno.

¿Su turno? No, él no podía con esto. Con un par de palabras había logrado que Kagome llorara como él nunca antes había visto, ¿Qué haría con él entonces? Pero tampoco podía huir y dejar a Kagome sola en el estado que estaba.

-Mi padre murió el día que nací y mi madre murió cuando tenía cuatro años, permanecí completamente solo ya que nadie me aceptaba como hanyou.

-¿Hanyou?

-Es la tribu de donde viene Inuyasha, algo así como su religión, en su país natal son… discriminados.-se apresuró a explicar Kagome.

-Oh, esta bien, dígame que recuerda de la época con su madre.

_Flash back._

_Un pequeño hibrido arrojaba una pelota roja y corría a los brazos de su madre._

_-Mami, mami, ¿Qué es un hibrido?_

_Y entonces la mujer lloró._

_Fin del flash back._

-Khe, nada demasiado halagador.

-¿Y cree posible que busque en sus mujeres allegadas rasgos de su madre?

_Flash back._

_-Inuyasha, baja por favor._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-¿Vienes a ver el lago conmigo, por favor?_

_-¿Para que quieres ir a verlo? _

_-Pues para relajarme, Inuyasha, __el agua me trae paz__, es lo que me encanta de ella, su cauce tranquilo._

_-Fhe, esas son tonterías._

_-Como quieras, Inuyasha, iré sola, aunque __me gustaría que tú también vinieras__, recuerda que __tu eres quien más me trae paz__._

_-Fhe, que cursi eres, Kikyo.-dijo sonrojado._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_-Inuyasha, debo __cuidar de tus heridas__._

_-Ya te dije que no soy un débil humano._

_-¡Ay! Ya deja de ser tan terco y déjame curarte o te siento._

_Él solo gruñó._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_-Ten, __aquí esta tu comida._

_-¿Y el ramen?_

_-Se acabó, pero esto __lo he preparado yo__, espero que te guste._

_-Khe, de seguro esta picante._

_OoOoOoOoO_

_-¡Ya déjame!, ¿Por qué siempre quieres __tocar mis orejas__?_

_-Es que __son adorables__…_

_-Son orejas de hanyou, Kagome._

_-Pues a mi __me gustan__.-declaró firme._

_Fin del flash back._

-Sí, sí, es cierto, es cierto.-lloró el hanyou más fuerte y orgulloso del mundo.

Kagome no lo podía creer, ni siquiera sabia que Inuyasha era capaz de llorar, y aquí lo tenía aferrado a su cintura y mojando su remera con sus lagrimas.

-Bueno, creo que por hoy es todo.-_par de locos-_nos veremos en la próxima sesión donde haremos unos cambios de roles para ver que tan empáticos son con el otro. Kagome, Inuyasha, por favor tomen todos los pañuelos que necesiten antes de retirarse.

_Dios estos chicos si que tienen problemas, que fácil sería inyectarles un poquito de aire en sus venas… ah! Mi mujer tiene razón, debo dejar de fantasear con matar a mis clientes, pero este par de locos me…. Uf, necesito un trago._

_-_Bien si, adiós, chau, chau.

_Condenados mocosos del demonio…_

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS COMENTARIOS FUERON REALMENTE RÁPIDOS POR LO QUE TUVE QUE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAP. A UNA VELOCIDAD INCREÍBLE. BUENO NOS LEEMOS CUANDO CONSIGA LLEGAR A LOS 22 COMENTARIOS (JAJAJ, NO ES ESTORCIÓN, BUENO SOLO UN POQUITO) EL PROX. CAP SE LLAMARÁ "Es difícil ser yo". RECUERDEN QUE SIEMPRE ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS SOBRE LO QUE QUIERAN LEER EN ESTE FIC.

SALUDOS DESDE URUGUAY.


	4. Es dificil ser yo

**Todo esta en tu mente.-**

Es difícil ser yo.

-Diablos, Kagome, ¡¿Cuándo podremos regresar al Sengoku?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Inuyasha, en unas sesiones más todo esto terminara.

-Khe, estoy cansado de esto.

-Pues yo creo que nos esta ayudando a conocernos mejor.

-Tú ya me conoces, Kagome y yo también a ti.

-No, me refiero a algo más profundo, Inuyasha, me refiero a…. en todos los sentidos.

-Khe, si te refieres a lo de la sesión anterior, yo no lloré, es solo que el perfume de ese tipo era muy fuerte.

-Por supuesto, Inuyasha.-dijo rodando los ojos.

-¡Hablo en serio!

-Claro, Inuyasha, lo que digas.

Inuyasha la miró soltando un bufido. Ya estaban de camino a la sesión del "loquero", como solía llamarle Kagome antes de que, por algún motivo que Inuyasha no podía descifrar, a Kagome le había empezado a gustar estas citas, y ya no iban con el loquero sino con el… "doctor".

-Vamos, Inuyasha, apúrate o llegaremos tarde.-dijo jalando de su haori.

¡Lo ven! Estaba completamente desesperada por ir a encontrarse con ese tipo, casi parecía que le estuvieran saliendo alas de su espalda para poder llegar más rápido con el sujeto. ¿Hace falta decir que eso a Inuyasha no le gustaba ni un poco?…

-Ya suéltame y ve tu sola si tienes tanta prisa por llegar.

…Creo que no.

-Uy, pero que grosero y malhumorado eres.

-Feh.

Una vez en terapia las cosas se suavizaron un poco…

-¡Él siempre dice que estoy seduciendo a cada hombre que veo pero no es verdad!

-¡Pero es verdad, nunca le dejas las cosas claras a ese lobo!

-¡Pero yo no soy la que se esconde para verse con su amada!

Inuyasha se puso rojo.

-¿Sí? Pues… tú… ¡Tú sabes que no hay nada romántico ahí!

-¡Pues las veces que los vi sí que había!-dijo enojada pero también triste.

-¡Pero eso fue hace mucho!

-Bueno, basta.-dijo el doctor, quien al preguntar a Kagome un simple "¿Cómo has estado?" en un mero gesto de cortesía y para nada profesional, había tenido que soportar este escándalo por diez minutos.

_Oh, demonios, creo que tendré otra migraña, necesito una escopeta… digo una aspirina._

-Hoy haremos un cambio de roles y, para hacerlo más real, quiero que intercambien algo, cualquier cosa que traigan con ustedes.

Kagome le dio a Inuyasha su delicada pulsera que había encontrado hoy temprano entre sus cosas y decidió que la usaría de ahora en adelante. Inuyasha la tomó sin saber bien como funcionaba el pequeño gancho de ésta, así que recibió complacido la ayuda de Kagome.

Luego de un momento Inuyasha se percató de algo, que aunque sonase insignificante, era un dolor que lo había perseguido desde que fue por primera vez a la casa de la azabache.

-Yo no tengo nada que darte, Kagome.

-Oh.-intervino el doctor.-puede ser cualquier cosa, nada demasiado especial, ¿Qué tal el collar?

Inuyasha miró a Kagome esperanzado y ella le devolvió una mirada que decía que ni soñase con tal idea. No es que ella no se fiase de él, era más una… satisfacción personal, pero ¡ey! Era él el que se portaba como un cerdo con ella.

-Dame a Tetsaiga, Inuyasha.-pidió ella amablemente.

-Keh, ya quisieras.

-Inuyasha… no quieres que lo diga cierto.

El oji-dorado se erizó ante el comentario y se apresuro a entregarle la espada, no es que no se la hubiese dado de todos modos, confiaba en ella más que en nadie, y oportunidades la habían sobrado a la muchacha para quitársela…. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué no se la entrego en seguida entonces? Pues porque él tenía su orgullo.

_Keh._

-Empecemos con las cosas que más les molestan del otro.-dijo luego de que los niños que tenía que soportar se hubiesen decidido.-Las damas primero.

-Bien.-Kagome se paró sujetando firmemente la espada y comenzó.-¿Qué demonios hacen ahí sentados? ¡Tenemos que ir a por Naraku! Muévete, Kagome, no hay tiempo para que descanses, estudies o veas a tu familia. ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué quieres ayudar a las personas? Keh, no tenemos tiempo para eso. ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Hay muchos niños indefensos? Keh, no me interesa. ¿Qué? ¿Hay un demonio enorme ahí? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Tenemos que ir allá! Lo derrotaré de un solo golpe con mi espada. Feh, ese demonio fue muy fácil de derrotar, no necesito que me cures, Kagome, ya sé que estoy herido completamente pero no interesa, yo no soy un débil humano, mira que valiente soy. Oh, ¿Qué es eso? ¡Son la serpientes caza almas de mi dulce Kikyo! Sí de la que le entrego los fragmentos a Naraku para que fuera tras mi cabeza, ¡¿pero que importa? Estoy herido y medio moribundo, lo sé, pero debo ir a verla porque igualmente estoy locamente enamorado de ella. Cuando regrese le diré a Kagome que solo hablamos de Naraku, sí ella es tan tonta que me creerá, estoy seguro, ella siempre estará a mi lado por si algún día Kikyo me manda a volar.

Kagome terminó respirando agitadamente luego de haber hablado tanto de un tirón.

-Bueno….-dijo el doctor con cuidado.-Esta bien, Kagome, muchas gracias, ya puedes sentarte.-la chica asintió y tomó asiento.-Debo admitir, Kagome, que me sorprendió mucho tu excelente forma de expresarte a través de metáforas, como la que utilizaste para comparar las dificultades de la vida con demonios enormes, realmente admirable.

Kagome rió nerviosamente.

-Gracias.

-Bien, Inuyasha, ahora es tu turno.

El hanyou había quedado en shock, luego sorprendido, y finalmente dolido por todo lo que dijo la chica sobre él; pero eso solo lo impulso más a guardarse el sufrimiento y mostrar su lado hosco, sacándose del pecho otra cosa, y eso era ¡como Kagome lo volvía loco!

Se paró imitando la típica pose de enfado que utilizaba la chica con él diariamente.

-¡Inuyasha! Estoy cansada, paremos. ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué el fin del mundo podría caérsenos encima si no encontramos los fragmentos antes que Naraku? No me importa, eres un maldito insensible estoy cansada y punto, siéntate. Uf…-dijo echándose al sillón y abanicándose con una mano.-estoy muerta, ¿no ves cuanto me agota viajar en tu espalda sin mover un músculo en todo el viaje? ¿Qué te sucede ahora? ¡Oh, dios mío! Saliste herido de una pelea, déjame que gaste mis valiosas medicinas en ti que eres muy fuerte y de seguro te curarás antes de que termine de vendarte en lugar de guardar las cosas para los humanos del grupo que de verdad podrían necesitarlas. ¿Qué acaso no quieres que te cure? Pues, ¡siéntate!

Inuyasha, me voy a perder el tiempo a mi casa con los estúpidos test, y a coquetear con el estúpido de Hoyo a tus espaldas, siéntate. ¿Qué? Prometí volver en tres días ¿no? Bueno solo me retrase un par de días, no te enojes. ¡Ah! Y te traje poco ramen aunque sé que te encanta. Mira quien viene ahí, mi amado Kouga, si voy a coquetear con él también. ¿Inuyasha, que estas haciendo? ¿Me estas protegiendo de este loco secuestrador de Kouga? ¡Déjalo en paz y siéntate! ¿De donde vienes ahora? Te encontraste con Kikyo, ¿cierto? De seguro tu quieres irte con ella y dejarnos a todos. ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no hubo nada romántico ahí? Pues no te creo, ¡siéntate! ¡siéntate! ¡siéntate! ¡siéntate! ¡siéntate! ¡siéntate! ¡siéntate! ¡siéntate! ¡siéntate! ¡Siéntate!

Inuyasha termina igual de agitado que Kagome anteriormente, y este es el turno de Kagome para sentirse mal.

_Uf… a cual de los dos más locos. Todavía nos queda que hablen como el otro de la forma positiva… No definitivamente no soportaré tanto con este par, mejor terminamos de una buena vez. ¿Y que onda con eso de "siéntate"? Sufre de la espalda o algo?_

-Bien, muy bien ambos, pero la hora ya casi se nos termina, así que quiero que ambos olviden el cambio de roles y piensen en la frase más significativa que les a dicho el otro, según vuestro pensar. Inuyasha, ahora eres el primero.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sin pensarlo mucho supieron que decir.

-Permaneceré siempre a tu lado.-dijo las mismas palabra que la chica le había dicho aquella vez.-Sé que ya no estaré solo.

Inuyasha presionó suavemente la mano de la chica.

-Porque no era ninguno de los dos, no soy humano ni un demonio.-repitió sus palabras e Inuyasha la miró interrogante.-Fue cuando me contaste ese lado triste de tu pasado, cuando supe que ciertamente confiabas en mi.

Sus miradas se fusionaron, el chocolate mezclado con la miel más pura.

-Ejem…-tosió el doctor. Preguntándose porque tenía que soportar a adolescentes tan raros y melosos y… ¿Quién les había dicho que podían hacerlo perder su tiempo con sus estúpidas explicaciones de elección de frases?-Bueno, lamentablemente ya se acabó la hora. ¡Así que adiós!

Los chicos se desconcertaron con la efusividad de la despedida y más cuando comenzó a empujarlos así la puerta.

-La próxima sesión hablaremos de todas esas personas que son parte de su relación.

Plaf.

Y extrañamente ese "Plaf" no fue de Inuyasha estrellándose contra el piso, sino de la puerta cerrándose de golpe contra sus narices.

_Keh, este tipo es extraño._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, bueno, volví. Siento mucho no subir el cap antes, es que tuve un millón de pruebas, deberes, orales, etc. Y aprovechó el fin de semana largo de mi país para actualizar.

Quiero agradecer por los comentarios ¡son muchísimos! Más de los que esperaba y cuando pedí 22 fue para que se demoraran un poco porque sabia no podría actualizar enseguida pero la verdad si que me sorprendieron.

**KaItOsCaRLEt PF**= gracias por los mensajes y ya vez no soy tannn ambiciosa es solo que tuve falta de tiempo.

**Tennyoukai** = gracias por tus comentarios que siempre me motivan.

**Ranka Hime **= gracias a ti también por leer siempre mis fics y comentar.

Al resto muchas gracias por sus comentarios e ideas también, prometo tenerlas en cuenta, es más el próximo cap será parecido a la idea que me ha dado **RominaZ**

Saludos desde Uruguay.


	5. Obstáculos

**Todo esta en tu mente.-**

Obstáculos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quiénes son las personas que conforman su relación?

-Bueno pues…-Kagome coloco un dedo en su mentó y miró el techo de forma pensativa.- están Sango, Miroku, Shippo…

-No, no, no.-la interrumpió el doctor.-Esos son sus amigos, me refiero a las personas que interrumpen su relación de pareja.

Ambos chicos se miraron sintiendo sus rostros arder. ¡Ellos no eran una pareja! ¿o sí?

_¿Pareja de Inuyasha? Pues… él es muy molesto, malhumorado, violento y posesivo, y siempre logra sacarme de quicio e interrumpir mis estudios pero… también es muy amable, se preocupa mucho por mi y por los demás, siempre se queja de ayudar a las personas pero siempre es el que los salva al final, aunque algunos no se lo agradecen y le temen por ser diferente. Inuyasha es… es… perfecto. Ya quisiera yo tenerlo como pareja, pero Kikyo…_

_¿Pareja de Kagome? Keh, ella es solo una chiquilla molesta, quejosa, siempre esta enojada por alguna cosa, se molesta si le digo que su comida es picante y no me trae suficiente ramen, además que siempre defiende a ese endemoniado de Shippo, maldito mocoso, pero… ella fue la única persona en el mundo que trató de ser mi amiga apenas me vio, ella me acompaña siempre, confía en mi, guarda mi secreto… ¿Qué si la amo? ¡Diablos, sí! Pero ¿y eso qué cambia? Ella sigue siendo humana y yo un hanyou, ella lo tiene todo en su tiempo y yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle. Además están Hoyo y Kouga que tienen su estúpida sangre pura…_

-¡Nosotros no somos pareja!_-_gritaron ambos mirando al doctor.

-Bueno, chicos, tranquilos.-_estúpidos chicos con sus estúpidos problemas para ser sinceros, _le complicaban la vida_.-_Solo quiero que me hablen sobre estas personas que nombraron en sesiones anteriores em…-busca en su planilla.-Kikyo, Kouga, Hoyo… sí, esos tres. Háblemen sobre ellos.

-Keh, no hay mucho que decir.

-Dígame quienes son.-pidió.

-Bueno,-empezó Kagome.- Hoyo es un amigo mío de la escuela…

-Mjm, continua.-dijo anotando en su planilla.

-Y Kouga es un chico amigo de nuestro grupo.

-¿Por grupo se refiere a los amigos de ambos cierto?

-Sí.

-¡Ja! Ya quisiera, ese lobo rabioso no es mi amigo.

-Ellos pelean mucho,-explicó la azabache.-pero yo sé que en el fondo se quieren.

-¡No es verdad!

-¿Y por qué pelean?-dijo mirando a Inuyasha.

-¡Pues porque ese estúpido lobo se cree con derechos sobre Kagome!

-¿Así que eso le produce celos?

Inuyasha se puso rojo y desvió la mirada.

-¡No, por supuesto que no! Keh, por mi puede quedarse con Kagome, pero primero la necesito para conseguir los fragmentos de la perla.

Kagome lo miró con la amenaza de un "siéntate" grabada en los ojos. ¡Ja! No podía sentarlo con este loco mirándolos, feh, al fin comenzaba a agradarle el tipo.

-¿A que se refiere con los fragmentos de la perla?

Kagome se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva y rebuscó en su mente por alguna excusa creíble.

-Ah, eso, pues bien, verá…

Pero Inuyasha la interrumpió soltando las palabras con un grito incrédulo.

-¿NO HA OÍDO HABLAR DE LA PERLA DE SHIKON?

-¿La perla de Shikon? ¿La de la leyenda?-preguntó confundido.

Kagome sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ser tragada por un youkai, no esperen, ¿Por qué a ella tenían que comérsela? Mejor que se tragaran a Inuyasha, sí, decidido, y ahora ¿Dónde estaban los youkai cuando se los necesitaba?

-Sí, sí, pero en la religión de Inuyasha, los chicos deben buscar los "fragmentos de la perla" que el líder a cargo escondió por un parque privado del lugar.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si eso no es… Auch!-Kagome se vio obligada a estrellar "disimuladamente" su codo en el costado de Inuyasha.

-Oh, que extraña religión, pero bueno, la respeto, por supuesto, es un país libre.

Kagome asintió.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema… ¡A sí! ¿Así que Kouga pretende a Kagome? Bien, y supongo que ese chico Hoyo también, ¿no es así?

-¡Sí, ese pesado siempre le anda haciendo regalitos, keh y Kagome nunca le deja las cosas claras!

-Sí lo hago, es que él no entiende las indirectas.

-¡Pues dile de manera directa que desaparezca!

-¡No le voy a romper el corazón de esa manera, él no se lo merece!

-Keh, si es hombre aguantará.

-¡Inuyasha!

-¡¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!

-Eres un insensible.

-Chicos, por favor, continuemos.

-Pues… solo falta Kikyo, Inuyasha, te toca.

-Khe, Kikyo solo es una amiga.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó el doctor.

-Es un mentiroso, él esta enamorado de ella.

_Y dale con lo mismo.-_¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Kikyo!

-¡Claro que si!

-¡Que no! ¡Y ya estoy harto de todo esto! ¡Ellos no son nuestro problema!

_Interesante así que admite que hay un problema… Uy, con estos chicos voy a necesitar comprarme una planilla nueva, ¡incluso se podría escribir un manga con su historia!_ -¿Y cual sugiere que sea el problema?

-¡El problema en realidad es el pozo!-rugió Inuyasha.

-¿El pozo?

-¡Nuestro problema no es el que yo tenga que venir a mi casa, Inuyasha! Aunque si admito que el tema ocupa gran parte de nuestras peleas.

-Khe, tonta, ¡¿es que no lo has pensado? ¡El pozo podría simplemente cerrarse en cualquier momento y podríamos quedarnos separados para siempre!

-¿Separados por un pozo? ¿Es eso una metáfora o…?

-¡Claro que lo he pensado, Inuyasha! ¿Por qué crees que me preocupo tanto por la escuela? Esa es la manera de sobrevivir en este mundo, no puedo apostar todo simplemente a que tu estarás ahí para cuidar de mi siempre. Además… tu ya has hecho una promesa, Inuyasha.

-¿Cuál prome…? Kagome eso fue hace mucho, han pasado muchas cosas y yo…

-¿Romperás tu promesa?

-Yo…

-Oh, bueno, lamentablemente la hora se ha acabado, nos veremos en la próxima sesión, adiós.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El regreso a la casa de Kagome fue angustioso y silencioso.

-Inuyasha, aun no podemos regresar de forma prolongada a la época antigua pero extraño mucho a Shippo y a los muchachos, así que quiero ir a visitarlos y a darles algunas cosas, ¿me acompañas?

El hanyou, que estuvo escuchándola tan atentamente que cualquiera diría que le estaba diciendo la formula secreta para acabar con Naraku, asintió firmemente con la cabeza.

La chica entró rápidamente a la casa y tomo su mochila que ya había dejado lista la noche anterior.

Se acercaron al pozo y por un minuto solo lo miraron.

Si existía la posibilidad de que el pozo dejase de funcionar ellos se quedarían en un mismo tiempo.

Juntos.

Kagome tomó la mano de Inuyasha y este le correspondió.

-Inuyasha.

-¿si?

-No me sueltes.

-Keh.-_como si planeara hacerlo. _

Nota Autora: Bueno no me he demorado tanto con este aunque creo que he hecho un buen trabajo con el final ¿ustedes que piensan? Me ha venido un subidón de inspiración momentáneo y lo he aprovechado.

Oh, bueno, el próximo cap creo que haré como me han sugerido una lectura de imágenes y un juego de palabras al estilo de repetir lo primero que se te venga a la mente. ¿Se imaginan a Inuyasha soltando lo primero que tenga en mente?

.

.

.

Nos leemos!

Saludos desde Uruguay.


	6. Lo primero en mi mente

**Todo esta en tu mente.-**

Lo primero en mi mente.

-Kagome, ¿de nuevo te vas con Inuyasha?

-Sí, Shippo, pero te prometo que cuando vuelva te traeré ¡un montón de dulces!

-Pero, Kagome, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que irte con él? ¿Por qué nunca te vas conmigo?

Kagome suspiró y se sentó en el suelo para llegar a la altura del pequeño.

-Shippo, tú sabes que no lo hago a propósito, el pozo solo lo deja pasar a él, ya lo hemos intentado, ¿recuerdas?

-No, Kagome, yo no quise decir eso, lo que pregunto es porque tienes que irte siempre a todos lados con él y nunca conmigo.

-Shippo…-dijo Kagome sintiéndose culpable.

-Khe, ¿estas celoso, enano?

-¡Tú cállate, perro feo!

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

Inuyasha se comenzó a remangar el haori para golpear al chico. Quizá era masoquista o quizá un hábito ineludible, pues las cosas siempre terminaban igual.

-¡Siéntate!

Plaf.

-Shippo, por favor, no estés triste, te prometo que al terminar las sesiones haré un "día de Shippo", seré toda tuya por un día completo, ¿te parece?

-¡¿Cómo que toda suya?-gruño Inuyasha._-¡Ella es mía!_

-¿De verdad, Kagome? ¡Sí, esta bien yo te espero!

-Muy bien, Shippo.-le dio un maternal beso en la frente.-Volveré pronto, solo me quedan dos sesiones más y será el "día de Shippo".

-De acuerdo.

Kagome se levantó de suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al pozo. Inuyasha la vio irse por un momento desde su posición en el suelo, y con el seño fruncido

-¿Ahora quien esta celoso, perro tonto?-se burló el kit.

Con un gruñido, (y un merecido golpe para el kit) se fue tras Kagome.

_Igual que un perrito._-pensó Shippo, quien por su instinto de supervivencia mantearía ese comentario en su mente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bueno, lo que haremos hoy serán dos juegos sencillos donde ustedes deberán responder con lo primero que les venga a la mente.

-Claro.

-Khe.

-Bien, para el primer juego he traído unas imágenes importadas desde Europa,-_que bueno que tengo a ese mocoso sobrino mío para hacer las manchas…-_esto implicará un costo adicional, debido a la calidad del material, pero no se preocupe señorita Higurashi, se lo cobraré a su escuela.

Kagome río nerviosamente y agradeció a todos los santos por eso. En cambio Inuyasha le pareció percibir la típica mirada del monje al estafar a alguien, _Bah, debe ser su reencarnación o algo._

-Primero las damas, dígame que ve aquí.

-Libros.-se limitó a decir, pues supuso que no sería muy buena idea decir que se estaban comiendo a alguien…

-Bien…

-¿Y aquí?

-Parece un marco… no, un espejo, y esta reflejando una cara,-enmudeció un segundo al comprender y agrego con voz apagada,-…su cara.

-¿Su cara?-la chica asintió.-Bueno…-el psicólogo miró la imagen preguntándose como demonios podía ver una cara allí.-¿Y esta?

-Dos mujeres apuntándose con una flecha.-respondió automático.

-Ok…-empezaba sentirse asustado.

-¿Aquí?

-Un árbol.-¡Por favor! ¡Eso era un corazón se notaba a kilómetros!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ahora le toca a usted, Inuyasha.-tomó otras imágenes diferentes y comenzó.-¿Qué ve aquí?

-Mmm… una pelota, roja, esta botando y un niño la persigue.

_¡Pero si es una mancha negra!-_¿Y ésta?

-Una espada atravesando el cuerpo de un…-sonrió con suficiencia.-…lobo.

El doc. alzó una ceja.

-Interesante…-mostró la siguiente imagen.

-Una flecha clavada a un árbol-luego agregó por lo bajo-…yo no estoy ahí.

-¿Cómo dijo?

-Nada.

-¿Qué ve aquí?

¿Qué que veía? Pues estaba Kagome con una mirada seductora sonriéndole como invitándolo a besarla hasta que sus labios se derritieran… Bueno, esto era difícil, podía mentir y salir rápidamente de esta o podía decir la verdad… Khe, que estupidez estaba pensando. ¡Él era Inuyasha! ¡Él hijo del gran general perro Inu no Taisho! ¡Él tenía honor!

-No veo nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Khe, es solo una estúpida mancha.

-Bueno, ahora pasaremos al segundo juego.-tomo su planilla y una lapicera.-Yo diré una palabra y ustedes tienen que responderme lo primero que se les venga a la mente. Kagome, ¿le gustaría comenzar?

-Claro.

-Bien, su primera palabra es, escuela.

-Dolor.

_Muy original.-_pensó el doctor con sarcasmo. Por otro lado, Inuyasha había clavado sus garras en el sillón. ¡¿Qué demonios le hacían a Kagome en esa escuela?

-Cuidar.

-Shippo.

-Futuro.

_-_Incierto.

_-_Hogar.

-Sengoku.

Inuyasha y el médico parpadearon. El primero se sentía confundido y feliz, el segundo se sentía confundido y… confundido.

_¡Pero si le va pésimo en historia!_-Eso es…-_raro-_interesante.-se incorporó en la silla y comprobó su reloj, ¡que alivió! Solo faltaban unos pocos minutos.-Ahora le toca a usted, Inuyasha.

-Khe.

-Bien, su primera palabra es, hermoso.

-Ramen.

-Eh… bien. Ahora, extrañar.

-Mamá.

Inuyasha enrojeció al mostrarse vulnerable, ¡malditos juegos de palabras!

-Miedo.

-Soledad.

El terapeuta asintió. _Este chico si que tiene problemas, él solo podía alimentar a un millón de terapeutas-_suprimió un suspiro.-_si tan solo pagara la cuota…_

-Amor.

-K.

-¿K?, Inuyasha debes decir una palabra.

-Usted dijo que tenía que decir lo primero que se me viniera a la mente, lo primero en que pensé fue en la letra K.

-Bueno… ¿podrá ser una K de Kagome?

Inuyasha no llegó a ponerse rojo pues Kagome habló de inmediato mirando por la ventana con un fingido interés.

-¿O una K de Kikyo?

Inuyasha ahora estaba sonrojado, pero no solo de vergüenza, sino que también de molestia. ¡Por supuesto que era ella! Debía decírselo, ya que la muy tonta no parecía enterarse jamás de lo que él sentía. Niña tonta, ¿Qué no se lo había demostrado lo suficiente con sus acciones lo importante que era para él? Khe.

-…-

Pero no pudo. Simplemente no podía ser ASÍ de directo.

Así que en cambio dijo algo estúpido.

-¿O una K de Kaede?

Kagome lo miró como diciendo "_¿De verdad esperas que siquiera considere eso?_", él al notar lo idiota de su comentario bufó y desvió su mirada.

El psicólogo ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar en quien era Kaede, pero se imagino a una chica de 1, 70 m. con un cuerpo digno de una diosa, una cabellera dorada y unos ojos celestes que le guiñaban de forma provocadora, sus labios rojos lanzándole un beso al aire.

-Bueno, la próxima será nuestra última sesión, ahí nos despediremos y les daré mi diagnostico de ambos. ¡Bien, ahora adiós!

-Doctor a mi me gustaría discutir con usted sobr…

-No, no, no, lo siento, ya terminamos, ahora adiós.

-Pero…

-ADIÓS.

Plaf.

Y una vez más la puerta se cierra contra sus narices.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Se acerca el último cap del fic! No estoy muy segura si haré uno o dos capítulos más, supongo que dependerá de la imaginación que logre tener. Pero no se librarán de mi tan fácilmente, crearé otro apenas termine con este, no dejen de leerlo.

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, los cuales me animan y motivan a seguir escribiendo!

Y como siempre… ¡SALUDOS DESDE URUGUAY!


	7. Descubriéndote

**Todo esta en tu mente.-**

Descubriéndote.

-Inuyasha…

-Grrr…

-Tenemos que irnos.

-Grrr…

-Vamos, esta será nuestra última sesión.

-Grrr…

-¡Siéntate!

Plaf.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, niña loca?-gritó el hanyou con la cara estampada contra el piso.

-¡Pues porque no dejabas de gruñirme grosero!

-¡Khe, te lo mereces por dejar escapar a ese lobo otra vez, tonta!

Oh, sí, hace algo así como una hora, Koga, el líder del clan de los hombres, se había pasado por la aldea de la anciana Kaede buscando a "su mujer". Se creó todo un revuelo entre los aldeanos que temían que los lobos los atacaran y, por tanto, el equipo tuvo que dividirse para calmar a la gente y asegurar que, como decía Miroku, "La gran sacerdotisa Kagome ha sido capaz de domesticar no solo a Inuyasha, sino que también lo ha logrado con el líder del clan de los hombres lobos". Claro que lo decía solo porque estaba lejos de la atención de los nombrados, ya que mientras Kagome intentaba convencer amablemente a Koga que se retirase, Inuyasha no dejaba de gruñir y maldecir a Koga. Y luego pasó lo de siempre.

Inuyasha lo atacó.

Koga evitó el golpe al último segundo.

Inuyasha se preparó para un verdadero ataque.

Y Kagome lo sentó. Después Koga se esfumó en una ráfaga de viento.

-Ya estoy cansada de esto, Inuyasha, el joven Koga es nuestro aliado y NO esta bien que tú lo ataques.

-Él no es nuestro aliado, Kagome, ¡a él muy maldito solo le interesa impresionarte acabando con Naraku!

-¡Ah! ¡Ya no tengo tiempo para esto necesito irme ahora o llegaré tarde!

-Khe, pues yo no pienso ir.

-¡Inuyasha, es la última sesión!

-Feh, no me importa.

Kagome sentía ESE escozor en la garganta que sabía dejaría de molestarla en el momento en que le gritara a Inuyasha su palabra favorita hasta quedarse sin voz. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando se le ocurrió una mejor manera de convencer a su enfurruñado hanyou.

-Inuyasha, te necesito.-dijo al típico estilo de soy-una-princesa-a-un-segundo-de-ser-comida-por-un-youkai.

Las orejitas de Inuyasha se movieron involuntariamente ante esa voz.

-Khe.-intento mantener su postura despreocupada.

-Por favor, necesito de tu ayuda.-las palabras "eres el único con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo" estaban implícitas.

-Feh.-contuvo una pequeña sonrisita y un calor especial se hizo presente en su pecho, su ego estaba creciendo como nunca.

-Por favor…

-…-No pudo contestar, la ayudaría, como siempre, incluso antes de que ella dijese todas esas cosas él iba a acompañarla, él no era tonto, sabía que ella NECESITABA que estuviese ahí por su escuela y todo eso, tan solo estaba enojado y no quería dar el brazo a torcer tan fácil.

-¡Inuyasha, por favor, llegaremos tarde!-dijo la chica, ya un poco exasperada.

-Khe, sube.-dijo dándole la espalda.

Después de todo, él le había prometido protegerla, no estaría cumpliendo su promesa si no la ayudaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hola, chicos, ¿Cómo se sienten en la ÚLTIMA sesión que tendremos?

Kagome sonrió un poco, ya que no se podía decir que estaba ansiosa por terminar con las citas, ella en realidad estaba feliz de tener a Inuyasha compartiendo estos preciados momentos con ella. Y bien sabía que no podría embaucarlo a pasar por esto otra vez.

Inuyasha en realidad no tenía mucho que decir, estaba desperdiciando su valioso tiempo en este lugar, ¡los fragmento esperaban! Y en realidad no se sentía muy cómodo con las preguntas de ese sujeto, en especial porque la mayoría de las respuestas tenían algo que ver con COSAS que no quería que Kagome supiera.

-Bueno, antes de darles mis diagnósticos me gustaría que me contasen si han sentido que han aprendido algo de toda esta experiencia.

-Mmmm…-Kagome se lo pensó un momento antes de hablar.-creo que he aprendido a ser más tolerante con Inuyasha.

_Fhe, a ver cuando lo pones en práctica…_

-Gracias por compartir eso, Kagome. ¿Y usted, Inuyasha?

-Keh, yo no aprendí nada.

-¡Inuyasha!

-Esta bien, señorita, déjelo.-_maldito chico mal agradecido después de todo lo que he hecho por él, más le vale que no ande diciendo esas cosas por ahí.-_Yo, por mi parte, he aprendido muchas cosas con ustedes, la más importante, es la tolerancia. Bueno, no quiero perder más de mi tiemp… ejem, hacerlos perder tiempo, así que les diré sus diagnósticos.

Inuyasha se tensó al sentir el nerviosismo proveniente de Kagome, ¿Qué pensaba hacer este sujeto?

-Bien, señorita Kagome, usted parece una persona muy amable, aunque debo admitir que me inquieta mucho su eh…, problema con su "otro yo", eso es algo… tratable, no se preocupe, pero otra cosa que me inquieta es su inestabilidad a futuro, entendible por sus enfermedades pero debe preguntarse: "¿Qué haré cuando todo esto acabe?"

Kagome lo miró seriamente y luego bajó un poco la vista.

-Lo pensaré.

-Bien.-dijo el entusiasta doctor.-Por otro lado, Inuyasha, he notado que usted tuvo una infancia dura….

…-Khe, dime algo que no sepa.

-Pues,-continuo el doctor.-creo que es una persona algo… bueno, violenta. Pero lo importante, es que es muy cerrado, entiendo ese comportamiento con un terapeuta

calificado como yo, claro, pero notó que es así con todos, así que su pregunta

será: "¿Por qué no puedo ser abierto con las personas que si son abiertas conmigo?"

¿Lo hará?

-Khe.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esa noche se quedaron en la época actual, ya que el abuelo de Kagome quería celebrar que la escuela no tomaría en cuenta el diagnóstico del "doctor", ya que él hombre era en realidad un enfermo psiquiátrico al cual le habían revocado su titulo al… dañar psicológicamente a más de un paciente. ¿Se pueden imaginar como tomó Inuyasha la noticia de que todo su "esfuerzo" había sido en vano? Se necesitaron de diez "siéntate" para tranquilizarlo. Por eso, Kagome había querido mantener en secreto que ahora su escuela había querido mandarle otro… proyecto. En un principio habían querido que asistiera a otro psicólogo, pero su abuelo al fin había sido realmente útil al decirle que su nieta no podía seguir trasladándose a su antojo, así que ahora debía llevar un diario en el cual debía se escrito a diario y que revisaría un _verdadero _doctor en un plazo de 3 semanas.

Luego de la cena los chicos habían ido a la habitación de Kagome.

-¿Pensaste en la respuesta a tu pregunta?

-Keh, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo cuando ese sujeto no era más que un loco?

-Bueno, porque… yo creo que si dijo algunas cosas en las que tenía razón.

-Keh, seguro les decía lo mismo a todos.

-Quizá pero… quiero que contestemos a nuestras últimas preguntas.

-Contesta tú si quieres.

Kagome se recordó que el piso de su habitación no podría soportar más golpes por lo cual solo se concentró en su pregunta.

"_¿Qué haré cuando todo esto acabe?" Quiero ayudar a la anciana Kaede y entrenarme para cuando ella no este, quiero ser parte de lo encargados de proteger al pueblo, a __mi__ pueblo. Quiero ver nacer a los bebés de Sango y Miroku, porque esos dos seguro se quedan juntos. Quiero ser la mamá de Shippo. Yo quiero quedarme contigo, Inuyasha. _

Claro que no podía simplemente decírselo.

"_¿Por qué no puedo ser abierto con las personas que si son abiertas conmigo?" Keh, que estupidez, ¡yo soy muy abierto! Siempre le digo a Koga que es un lobo rabioso, __nunca__ se me olvida demostrarle a mi hermano cuanto lo odio, bueno quizá nos soy del todo abierto con Sango, nunca le dije que es como una hermana para mi. Ni con Miroku, nunca le dije que es mi primer y único amigo. Ni con Shippo, que por más que odio admitirlo, lo quiero como mi… hijo. Ni con Kagome, jamás le dije que yo la… la a…. la am… bueno ESO. Pero no puedo ser abierto como Kagome porque… no sé como serlo, recién ahora tengo amigos que se preocupan por lo que siento, después de tantos años de que a nadie le importes es… difícil acostumbrarse al cambio._

Claro que no podía simplemente decírselo.

-Inuyasha.

-¿Mmmm…?

-Ya contesté mi pregunta.

Inuyasha la miró por un momento desde su esquina de la habitación. Ella estaba acostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo, tenía la mirada sería y decidía, no quiso pensar mucho en su decisión a futuro, él sabia que en su tiempo o en el de ella, él no la dejaría sola. Porque ya no podía vivir sin ella, y no tenía ni idea desde cuando se hizo tan necesaria en su vida.

-Yo también.-respondió bajito, él ya tenía su respuesta para ambas preguntas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: Bueno, muchas cosas hay que decir:

1°: No piense que me he olvidado de poner la historia como completa, es solo que aún nos queda un cap más! Si, increíblemente mi imaginación a logrado escribir dos cap. Nos queda "¡El día de Shippo!".

2°: No se si han prestado completa atención al cap así que lo aclaro aquí, habrá un nuevo fic que contará de 21 caps (quizá 22) que todavía no tengo muy en claro como se llamará, pero será del mismo estilo que este pero sin el loco del psicólogo, aunque prometo muchas risas y más romance.

3°: Estoy a punto de subir un nuevo fic que se llamará "Familia" y será un poco más profundo que este pero quisiera que le dieran una oportunidad.

4°: Esto ES una extorsión, subiré el último cap a los 80 reviews. ¡Vamos solo son faltan 14!

Bueno eso es todo.

Una vez más, SALUDOS DESDE URUGUAY.-


	8. ¡El día de Shippo!

**Todo esta en tu mente.**

¡El día de Shippo!

-¡Kagome!-gritó un adorable zorrito corriendo a los brazos de la chica futurista.

-Shippo, que alegría verte, traje los dulces que te gustan.

-¡Gracias, Kagome!

-Señorita ¿ya terminó con sus cosas en su tiempo?

Un fuerte gruñido se escapó de los labios de Inuyasha por dos razones. Sí, aquí venía la razón de su primer gruñido…

-Bueno… con respecto a eso…-Kagome miró hacia el cielo y se rascó la mejilla con un dedo.-al final resultó que el doctor… bueno, no lo era… así que ahora tendré que hacer otro trabajo.

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron todos a la vez, pero una voz sobresalió del resto.

-¡¿Quieres decir que tenemos que ir al loquero otra vez? ¡Olvídalo, yo no voy!

-Perderemos mucho tiempo y Naraku podría adelantársenos.-comentó Sango por lo bajo a Miroku.

-Tienes razón, quizá deberíamos dividirnos.

-Chicos, tranquilo, no será necesario, ya lo he solucionado, solo debo escribir en un diario por 3 semanas. Podemos seguir con el viaje hoy mismo si quieren.

-Eso es un alivio, señorita Kagome.

-Keh, hubieras comenzado por ahí.

-¿Eso significa que será mi día?-dijo un pequeño zorrito con una mirada tan, tan, TAN tierna que podría derretir incluso al corazón de Sesshomaru.

Pero no el corazón enamorado de un hanyou celoso.

Y esta era la otra razón del gruñido de Inuyasha.

-¡No tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que atrapar a Naraku!

-Pero tú me lo prometiste, Kagome…-¿es que alguien puede decirle que no a esa carita?

-NO.-gruñó Inuyasha.-No tenemos tiempo para….

-¡Siéntate!

Plaf.

-Claro que lo haremos, Shippo, es más tu día es hoy mismo.

-Pero tenemos que empezar con la búsqueda ahora mismo…-reclamó un hanyou aun estampado contra el piso.

-No importa, podemos hacer la búsqueda y disfrutar del día de Shippo al mismo tiempo.

-Por mi no hay problema.-dijo Miroku para molestia de su amigo.

-Será divertido.-dijo Sango feliz.

-¡Entonces empecemos!-proclamó animadamente la colegiala conjuntamente con un gruñido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luego de arreglar su provisiones y despedirse de la anciana Kaede, el equipo continua su viaje. Están Sango y Miroku a la cabeza, Kagome que le enseña a Shippo un juego de su mundo en el medio y un irritable hanyou en la retaguardia.

-Veo, veo.-canturreó Kagome.

-¿Qué ves?

-Una cosa.

-¿Qué es?

-Color, color… ¡rojo!

-Mmmm…-pensó el chico divertido.-¡La mejilla de Miroku!

Kagome agitó suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados.

-No es eso, además la mejilla de Miroku no esta TAN roja.

Entonces se escuchó…

-¡Monje pervertido!

Plaf.

-¿Ahora si esta roja?-pregunto Shippo fingiendo inocencia cuando por dentro la risa lo consumía.

-Mmm… creo que si, pero no es eso lo que estaba pensando.

-Entonces… ¡el moño raro de tu ropa!

-No…-dijo juguetonamente con una sonrisita.

-Entonces…-pensó el kit pensativo.

-¡Es mi haori, enano!-dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza para deshacerse de su molestia.

¡Es que simplemente no entendía por que Kagome tenía que prestarle tanta atención!

-¡Inuyasha, siéntate!-gritó la chica incluso antes de que el niño reclamara.-Hoy es el día de Shippo así que lo mínimo que espero por tu parte es que no lo golpees.

-Keh.

-Ven, Shippo, vamos.-lo tomó del suelo con una delicadeza muy propia de una madre y lo acunó en sus brazos mientras caminaba.

Shippo siempre quería que los demás lo vieran como alguien grande, fuerte y valiente, no como el niño al que todos debían proteger, pero esto… bueno podría estar así por un rato y después volver a ser grande.

Solo por un momento, un pequeñísimo instante, Inuyasha no sintió celos de Shippo, en ese momento en que Kagome tomó a el kit entre sus brazos él se sintió bien. Realmente bien, era como ver a la azabache cargando a uno de sus hijos. De SUS hijos, de él y Kagome.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas cuando proceso lo que había pensado.

_Keh, eso no ocurriría en esta vida, después de todo, ella es humana. _

De un salto llegó a donde los demás ya habían llegado mientras él soñaba despierto. Y siguieron caminando tranquilamente por un rato más antes que un adormilado Shippo hablase.

-Kagome, ¿me cuentas una historia?

-Claro, Shippo.-dijo la joven con una sonrisa.-¿Qué historia quieres que te cuente?

-Cuéntame la de la chica que era mitad pez.

Kagome rió suavemente.

-Esa es la historia de Ariel, Shippo, y no es mitad pez, es una sirena, ¿seguro que quieres que te cuente esa historia otra vez?

-Sí, Kagome, esa es la mejor historia.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Había una vez…

Y así Kagome narró la historia de una chica que dejaba su mundo en el mar por enamorarse de un príncipe, contó como la chica se sintió muy mal al ser confundida por su amor y que ella no tenía como decírselo; pero que al final todo había terminado bien, porque el sacrificio de Ariel por vivir en el mundo de su amado no fue en vano, pues vivieron felices para siempre.

-Es una bonita historia.-comentó Sango.

-Sí, es verdad.-concordó la azabache.

-Pero, Kagome, ¿tú crees que halla estado bien que el príncipe halla aceptado que Ariel se quedara?

-¿A que te refieres, Shippo?

-Pienso que si el príncipe la quisiera de verdad se hubiese ofrecido a ser él el que dejara su mundo por ella, pero él no lo ofreció ni una vez.

-Bueno…

-Lo que sucede es que el príncipe no tubo la oportunidad.-explicó Miroku, y luego, sintiéndose divertido por el giro de las cosas agregó.-Si yo fuese el príncipe, con gusto cambiaría por mi Sanguito.-la susodicha se torno colorada y fingió no alterarse.-¿Tú que opinas, Inuyasha?

-Keh.-miró de reojo a Kagome.

-Yo pienso que la princesa debió irse con algún otro chico de su mundo.-dijo Shippo muy divertido con como se habían tornado las cosas.

Inuyasha le gruñó al chico.

-¡¿Y tú que sabes, enano?

-¡Oye, perro tonto, no me gruñas, yo solo digo lo que pienso!

Gruñido.

Gruñido. Gruñido.

-Para mi Ariel no pensó las cosas, dejó a su familia a su suerte por irse con ese príncipe que apenas conocía.-dijo Sango.-¿Y tú, Kagome, que opinas?

Un silencio incomodo se creó en lo que la azabache evaluaba su posible respuesta.

_Lo sabía, nunca dejaría a su familia por mi, ¡lo sabía! ¿Pero como sería capaz de hacer algo así? ¡¿Y como yo podría pedir que lo hiciera por mi? Por… por un hanyou._

-Yo creo que fue muy tierno por parte de Ariel dejar todo por su amor.-las orejitas de Inuyasha se movieron automáticamente ante esas palabras.-Creo que no pasó suficiente tiempo con el príncipe para saber que era el indicado, Sango, pero una vez que lo supo, creo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.-_Entiende, Inuyasha, por favor._

_¿De verdad ella dijo…?_

De forma "disimulada" los ojos de los chicos se fundieron en una sola mirada.

Ronquido.

_¿Mmm…?_

Ronquido. Suspiro. Ronquido.

Los ojos de la chica se desviaron a ver el bulto que ahora se acurrucaba contra su pecho y se cubría con su propia cola.

-Pobrecito, debe estar muy cansado.

-Keh. ¿De qué?-preguntó el hanyou fingiendo que poco le importaba la cálida sensación en el pecho al ver tal escena.

-Pues de todo, Inuyasha. Shippo es un niño pequeño y se cansa fácilmente al cargar con tantas presiones por las peleas con Naraku, la búsqueda de los fragmentos y las luchas comunes con los demás demonios que siempre nos atacan.

-Keh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Ya duérmete, enano, el día de Shippo ya pasó!

-¡Waaa! ¡Me perdí todo mi día durmiendo, waaa!

-Ya, Shippo, no llores, no te desperté porque te veías muy cansado, pero si quieres mañana será otro día de Shippo.

-¡De eso ni hablar!-gritó el peliplateado.-El enano ya tubo su día, y lo desaprobechó durmiendo.

-¡Waaaa!

-Inuyasha….

-¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

Todos hubiesen pensado que lo siguiente sería un agujero en la tierra, pero en cambio la azabache suspiró.

-Shippo, por favor no llores, ¿si? Mañana nos divertiremos mucho con los juegos que tenía planeados para hoy.

-¿En… encerio?

-¡Claro! Lo prometo.-le limpió las lágrimas y lo acostó en el sobre de dormir.-Ahora duerme que mañana será un día muy largo.

-Pero ya no tengo sueñ…

Ronquido.

Suspiro. Suspiro. Ronquido.

-Inuyasha…

-¿Qué? Le dijiste que se durmiera y él no te hizo caso.

-¡Pero no tenías porque dormirlo con los polvos de Sango!

-Keh, nunca agradeces mi ayuda.

-Kagome, esos polvos que le dio Inuyasha no son…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno que… en realidad esos no son precisamente para dormir.

-¡No mientas, Sango, te he visto echárselos a muchos demonios y estos caen dormidos!

-Sí, pero yo nunca me quedó para ver como están cuando despiertan, no sé si tiene efectos secundarios, lo más probable es que Shippo tenga fiebre en un rato y durante toda la noche.

Inuyasha tragó duro.

-¡SIÉNTATE!

Plaf.

Y así nuestra pareja favorita se quedó toda la noche despierta cuidando del pequeño kit. Kagome porque no podía dormir pensando en el pobre chico e Inuyasha porque realmente se sentía culpable.

-Duerme un poco, Kagome, yo puedo cuidarlo.

-No.

-Vamos, Kagome, no seas terca.

-¡He dicho que no! No confío en ti para cuidar de Shippo.

-¿Crees que no puedo cuidar de un niño?-preguntó ofendido.

-Siento miedo por tus hijos, si alguna vez piensas en tener alguno.

-Keh, yo podría cuidarlos perfectamente.

Ya estaba casi amaneciendo para cuando a Shippo le bajó la temperatura, y Kagome cayó por automático dormida.

Inuyasha la contempló un momento. ¿_Algún día te darás cuenta que quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado? Ya falta poco para que termines con esa escuela tuya, te prometo que cuando eso ocurra, te lo diré. _

Entonces, con mucho cuidado de que todos continuasen dormidos, besó la frente de la chica de forma muy delicada.

-Inuyasha…-suspiró la azabache entre el sueño con una sonrisita.

-Te quiero, Kagome.

FIN.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: No me odien, no me odien! Yo QUISE que se besaran pero ellos con sus personalidades no me dejaron, aunque esto no se acaba acá, no, no ,no, todavía nos queda la conti de este fic que se llamara "Diario de una viajera" o algo así no estoy segura, pero lo que sí sé es que ahí si va a haber beso, romance, familia, sentimientos, miraditas, y muchas, muchas risas. No se lo pierdan! Y no se olviden de leer "Familia".

Pero díganme una cosa: ¿desilusionados? Yo creo que fue un buen final-principio. Juró que demoré porque en este cap puse lo mejor de mi ¿alcanzó con eso?

Me despido por ahora con el clásico…

SALUDOS DESDE URUGUAY.


	9. Aviso

**AVISO**

Solo quería darles a todos los seguidores de "Todo esta en tu mente" que ya he publicado el primer capitulo de la segunda

temporada "Diario de una viajera" que puden encontrar en mi perfil.

Atte.: Popy.


End file.
